


Don't stare at the sun too long

by PaininiBread



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author calling Hyunjin gorgeous too many times because it's what he deserves, Bang Chan is here to make everything better, Changbin being the sweetest, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone's a witch because why not?, I'm Sorry Han Jisung | Han, I'm Sorry Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lots of trauma and crying, M/M, Minho is a familiar but also a witch, Past Child Abuse, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaininiBread/pseuds/PaininiBread
Summary: He could only feel hands on him, cold and undeserving, stripping him off of everything he had and was, everything he could have ever been. All he could see was a cruel smile, eyes watching him as he trembled in mental and physical pain.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing triggering in the first chapter, just the intro and some mild panic?

All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost. Felix almost laughed loudly, eyes glistening with unshed tears, fingers holding tightly onto the plush fox that had seen better days. The once vibrant orange fur was worn out from years, the left ear stitched together by his sister when they were still kids. But Felix still clung onto it as if his life depended on the stuffed toy. He could feel a softness brushing against his ankle, shifting on the ground, unconsciously reaching out, stroking black fur, a pleasant purr reaching his ears, making him shift his eyes back to the animal. 

His brows twitched as he leaned down, letting the cat rub it’s nose against his cheek, then his forehead, letting out a soft sigh at the comfort. He knew that his familiar could feel his distress, could feel his heart breaking again, his limbs heavy and aching as he could feel his energy slipping away. 

“Good morning to you too, Minho.” The cat purred at him loudly, rubbing it’s head against his neck this time, making Felix let out a soft chuckle, running his fingers gently down the sleek black fur, scratching at the back of his familiar’s neck. 

The witch knew that most others of his kind preferred to have familiars that were of a more human nature, at least in looks. Demons, shifters, spirits that take a human form. But Felix felt uncomfortable with binding someone so similar to him as someone to basically obey him and do everything he wanted and needed. Minho also came with the benefits of being an affectionate pet, almost never leaving his side, and if not having his tail wrapped around the witch's ankle or wrist, then watching him lazily. 

Their bond was strong enough for the cat to not have to say anything, Felix could feel his emotions, could feel his magic running through his veins even when he didn’t need it. 

The stuffed fox was set on the bed, Minho circling Felix’s legs once as the boy stretched, groaning as his shoulders popped. He bent down to give the cat one last scratch behind his right ear, a tongue licking at his finger roughly. 

He could sense that there was no one else home, coldness seeping through his clothes, piercing his bones, making him shiver. He could almost feel his familiar’s eyes on him as he made his way down to the second floor of the tiny house, sandwiched between tall and cold buildings of Seoul, sticking out too much. 

Minho’s eyes never left the back oh his head as he locked the doors after himself, finally stepping into the flower shop his aunt owned. The cat followed after him, jumping onto one of the cushioned windowsills, curling up as rays of sun seeped through the window. But he kept his eyes on the boy, purring as he watched him attentively, tail lazily swinging, creating a rhythm of it’s own. Felix made sure to fill a bowl up with fresh water and another one with chicken from a can for the cat, knowing that Minho was independent enough to eat whenever he wants to. The witch had learned in the one year of having the familiar to never try to force him to eat, because he will just end up with a moody cat for the whole day. 

He could feel the shop welcoming him, small waves of magic washing over him, licking at his cheeks, the flowers almost turning to greet him. He could almost feel his cheeks glowing, the golden spots all over his skin reacting to the warmth of mother nature. 

His fingers dragged over a few tulip heads, the flowers in the pot almost whispering to him, singing praises to him. “Is there enough light for you?” The tulips ruffled their long leaves gently as a response, Felix picking up the pot and placing it by the window, sighing in relief as the flowers waved in satisfaction gently, soaking up the sun. The sunflowers were turned to him, following his movements, yellow leaves shimmering as sunlight hit them. His aunt had said once, when he just started working in the flower shop, that the sunflowers always turned to face the sun. And Felix only laughed at that, heart heavy and chest aching with emptiness. 

The bell chimed, signalling the witch that someone has entered the shop, Minho lazily observing the customer for a few seconds, deeming her unimportant, as he started to gently play with the leaves of the basil plant near him. 

“Hello m’am, how could I help you?” The women looked no older than twenty five, but Felix could feel the magic. Just as old as his grandmother’s, hot, licking at his skin as he was approached. “I came here to pick up an order, for Jihyo?” The witch could feel magic running through his veins, licking at his insides, the woman was an earth witch too, just like him. He could only smile in response, whispering a gentle I’ll be right back, knowing that Minho was capable to watch over the shop for a few moments. The familiar had once made a troubling customer so scared, that he ran out of the shop without looking back. 

Felix felt through the packages in the back-room of the shop, feeling for the magic of the other witch, Jihyo. A warmth licked at his palm, the same fire that travelled through his veins a few minutes ago, his skin tingling and nose scrunching up. It was too familiar with his grandmother’s, making the boy miss Sydney that much more. He was startled as a loud crashing sound could be heard in the shop, making him grab the package quickly and hurry into the room. 

The woman was standing by the counter, staring at the doors that were slightly open now, the pot with the tulips on the ground, soil spilled all over, the flowers moving gently, as if crying. Felix quickly moved, whispering softly to the flowers as his palms glowed a gentle yellow, scooping them up, turning around just to be met with the other witch already holding a pot full of fresh and charmed soil, smiling at him lightly. “Tulips may be loving, but they can hold a grudge if you hurt them.” Felix nodded his head at that, accepting the help as he made sure that the flowers were securely placed, swaying gently again as they thanked silently the two of them for their help. 

“Could you might telling me what happened here?” He was met with a gentle smile again, the woman nodding her head, lips parting while eyes still held mischief in them. “Your familiar, the black cat, just bolted out of the doors, knocking over the flowers.” Felix’s eyes widened at that, fingers curling and uncurling by his sides, teeth worrying his bottom lip. Minho had run away only once before, and that was when his aunt was in mild danger. His heart thumped painfully in his chest, feeling someone placing their hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him. “He’ll be back in no time, it was probably just a mouse.” The older witch tried to cheer him up as she paid for her package, bidding him farewell and stepping out of the shop, but not before petting the heads of the tulips goodbye. 

Felix could feel his insides twisting, arms shaking as he could only think about his familiar and that he had to go and find Minho. He could still feel the cat’s magic lingering strongly, so it wouldn’t be hard to track him down. Just to make sure that nobody was in actual danger. 

Within minutes he had closed the shop down, making sure that the doors were locked, before he hurried down the street, shivering as the chilly air of march enveloped him. He jokingly cursed Minho out for running out, only wearing a thin sweater and jeans to warm him up, his working shoes not helping at all. 

The magic was strong, indicating that Minho was near, or at least was there a few minutes ago, making Felix pick his pace up. The faster he got to his familiar, the calmer he would be. The boy did not want to admit it, but he depended on the cat too much, had grown way too attached to him, and he hoped that it was, in fact, just a mouse that he had seen. Magic surged through him, Minho’s warmth calling to him, telling him that he was near, and that he was safe. Not scared or hurt, but excited. 

Felix became confused at that, but just shook his head and followed the magic calling to him, sensing another presence, a powerful one. Calming and pulling, like the ocean that used to lick at his feet when he was little, running down the beach. His heart skipped a beat as he clearly saw a man, not much older than him, crouching down by the side of the road, stroking what looked to be a very pleased black cat. A very pleased Minho. 

It seemed like they both sensed his presence, the man tilting his head up a bit, the rays of sun hitting his face, eyes shinning a liquid amber, plush lips pulled into a gentle smile, eyebrows strong and straight. The man had to be a water witch, they were always the most charming, gorgeous and managing to take anyone’s breath away within seconds. Felix stared at the mole under one of his eyes for a few seconds longer, his cheeks warming up as the man kept on smiling up at him. 

Minho seemed to be pleased with the man as he kept on petting him, purring in satisfaction as he now watched Felix too. It almost looked like he was telling his witch to come closer, to come and join them, but Felix could only feel a familiar surge of panic and fear travelling through him. He could only feel hands on him, cold and undeserving, stripping him off of everything he had and was, everything he could have ever been. All he could see was a cruel smile, eyes watching him as he trembled in mental and physical pain. 

His legs shook, feeling like his world had shifted on it's axis again, making him fall to the ground, numb, eyes wide and lips parted in a silent plea to please stop. He could feel hands on him, on his shoulders, trying to make him stand up, but Felix could only shake in fear, he dug his nails into the man’s hand to make him let go, hearing a loud yelp as he slumped to the ground again, feeling fur against his neck again. Minho’s magic entered his body, making his limbs automatically relax, letting the cat calm him down enough for him to breathe again. 

Felix didn’t even notice when he had stopped breathing. But he gasped for air again as he could hear the man whispering something almost inaudibly, the witch's senses dulling over a little bit. His shoulders dropped, only for his body to tense up again. The charming stranger was trying to dull his senses, and panic settled in him again. “Hey, please calm down. I’m just trying to help you, okay?” Felix could only try to curl into himself, embarrassment filling him up as he realised that he was panicking in the middle of the day, in the middle of the street, where anyone could see him. 

Minho licked at his cheek, making him face him as another wave of the familiar’s magic entered him, giving him more strength, enough to finally stand up on shaking legs, keeping a distance between himself and the beautiful witch. “Are you okay?” Then he could hear curses coming from the other, something between Hyunjin, what the fuck? and Of course he’s not okay, he was just panicking. 

Felix barely managed a quick apology, hoping that the witch had heard him, before he scooped Minho up in his arms and ran back to the shop, breathing heavily as he leaned against the doors when he was inside, having no energy left but to sit on the ground and stare in front of himself. 

He didn’t see the way the other witch had looked at his familiar, with such warmth in his eyes, so much love and longing, almost as if he knew him too. And he had not noticed the way Minho had meowed at the witch, torn between staying by Felix’s side and rubbing against the other. 

Felix could feel tears slipping down his cheeks, Minho’s paws gently pressing into his thigh as the cat tried to calm him down even more. The boy unconsciously gripped at the black fur, pulling his familiar up and burrowing his face into his side, the flowers waving gently, the sunflowers turned to him, but facing the ground this time, almost like it pained them to see him crying, panicking and in fear of something that was not there any more. 

He could feel hands on him, on his shoulders, his aunt’s magic recognizable enough for him to let her help him up, Minho not leaving his arms as he was gently lead up the stairs and to his room. “I don’t know what happened, Angel, but you should rest, and then you’ll tell me over dinner.” Felix could only nod his head as he felt his aunt’s magic lulling him to a dreamless slumber, Minho curling up on his stomach as if he was trying to protect him too. 

The last thing he heard before his mind fully shut down was an almost inaudible whisper of I’m sorry, a tongue licking at his cheek.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin looked back at the house, at the window of Felix’s room, chest tightening painfully as longing filled him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight TW? Mentioned ED, very briefly, but it's there.

A shiver going down his spine made the boy crack his eyes up, fingers curled tightly into fists, heart beating like crazy against his ribcage. His senses were heightened and he could feel Minho’s magic in the room with him, his aunt a bit further away, probably in the kitchen, the smell of his favourite dish wafting through the air of the house, inviting his to come closer. 

The witch lifted his head and upper body up, supporting himself on his bent arms, eyes scanning throughout the room, the sun not setting yet. He must have slept for only a few hours, his skin buzzing and fingers twitching. Minho was by the window, the cat’s tail swinging gently as he looked at something outside. Felix watched him for a few seconds, a calmness filling his insides up, as it always did whenever he was near the animal. “Minho?” He called for him gently, almost inaudibly, but the ears of his familiar twitched, indicating that he had hear him, shining yellow eyes focusing on him again. 

“Come here.” Felix, in his tired state, missed the way Minho looked back out of the window longingly, before jumping down onto the ground and making his way over to the boy’s bed. It only took the cat a few seconds before he was settled on the witch’s lap, looking up at him in understanding as Felix carded his fingers through the back fur, ears twitching and a loud purr resonating throughout the room. He stopped moving as his fingers reached under the chin of his familiar, gently lifting the head up as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss upon the forehead of the cat, Minho letting out an even louder purr and he stayed still, drowning in the affection he was receiving. 

“I know that the stranger was very beautiful, but we don’t let people we don’t know pet us, right?” Felix still felt foolish sometimes, thinking that Minho was going to actually answer to him in any way, as if he understood every single word he had said. But the way the cat looked at him, eyes full of mischief and wisdom, so warm and understanding, always gave him hope that he was understood by at least one creature. 

A paw was placed on his palm, kneading it gently, Minho purring loudly again as Felix continued on petting him, the two of them enjoying each other’s warmth, listening to the woman moving around the house as she prepared their dinner. The witch could feel his palm being licked, whiskers tickling him as he enjoyed the silence, the sunflowers by the window with their heads turned to him, gentle waves of flower magic travelling through the room to melt into his skin. The witch listened as the sounds in the house turned in to silence before gentle footsteps could be heard, counting until ten before a knock on his doors could be heard, a head peeking in, smiling at him softly. His aunt had some sauce on her cheek and Felix chuckled at that, Minho jumping back onto the ground, only to rub against the woman’s calf, tail twisting around her ankle for a few seconds before he turned back around to look at the boy. 

Felix took the hint and got out of his bed, having difficulty with untangling himself from the sheets, his aunt messing his hair up as he rubbed his eyes, a tail brushing against his naked feet, Minho sitting on the ground patiently. 

With one more pet to the cat’s head, Felix stepped out of his room, following his aunt to the small dining room, Minho settling on one of the chairs, eyes half shut as he tried to curl up into a ball, wrapping his tail around himself as best as he could. The table was set for three, his aunt considering Minho as family, treating the familiar as she would treat any other witch. The cat’s plate had cooked salmon, Felix still finding amusement in the fact that his familiar seemed to like human food, especially when it was cooked, way more than cat food. 

The other two plates had parmesan chicken fillets, fresh vegetables and mashed potatoes served as side dishes. Felix could feel his insides warming up, his aunt trying to comfort him as best as she could, making him his favourite meal, even if she mostly knew how to make only Korean dishes. 

Minho had his head on his paws, watching the boy, waiting for him to start eating. Felix had to bite down onto his bottom lip, fingers twitching at the urge to dig his nails into the soft flesh of his palms. He still felt guilty that he relied so much on Minho for comfort, that the cat had learned to always watch him, to make sure that he was eating and sleeping before he himself did so too. He knew that he had been like a terrible car-crash that you just couldn’t help and watch happen a bit more than a year ago. He knew that Minho bonded with him during the lowest point in his life. He couldn’t help and still feel like he was taking too much from his familiar, that he unconsciously made him suffer too. 

All the days he had spent in his bed, staring at nothing, his magic feeling like it was wilting away from not being used, Minho, helpless and scared for his new witch. All the hours he had spent crying, sobbing his heart out, paws gently kneading at his thigh, just to be ignored because Felix was simply functioning. All the meals he had forgotten to eat, or simply thought he didn’t deserve them, Minho still staying by his side, even if he had only been bonded to him for a few months, refusing to eat until he did so too. His parents and siblings worrying about him, about his mental and physical health, watching the boy slowly give up, life leaving his body. 

Felix knew that his family loved him, they loved him so much that they had let him go, sent him away with Minho, so that he wouldn’t have to wake up every single morning and ask himself why? Why him? So that he wouldn’t have to look out of the window, only to see the streets he had loved so much, only to end up hating them. Disliking the way the sun would set, painting the sky a bloody orange that he had used to love so much. They loved him so much, that they had asked him if he wanted to go to Seoul, wanted to visit his aunt, who had adored him so much, that she threatened to fly all the way to Australia just to make sure he was eating again. 

His father seemed to be happy again as his boy decided to go to Seoul, for a few weeks, just to forget about the pleas and begging in the shadows. Minho was displeased with having to be stuck in a carry on for pets, but the moment Felix stuck his fingers close to the metal doors, the cat licked at them, calming down. 

The few weeks turned into a few months, and then he started working in the flower shop his aunt owned, Minho getting used to playing with the plants. His aunt seemed to be happy that he had decided to stay longer, his mother sad whenever she called because she missed her baby, but both parents still happy when they saw their boy come back to life little by little. 

Felix let a sad smile grace his features as he cut into the chicken, sighing as he started chewing on the food, watching Minho as the cat started tearing into the salmon, tail swinging in content at the delicious fish. 

“Now, why did I find you on the ground? And Minho helpless by your side? Did something happen? Should I be worried?” He could hear the concern in aunt’s voice, still dripping with so much care and affection, gentle as a summer breeze in the evening. He could feel Minho’s eyes on him again, curious and knowing, the cat too wise to not understand at least a little bit of Felix’s worries. “It’s nothing, Minho just ran out of the shop and I ran after him when I realized.” He knew that the other witch was looking at him with a disappointed expression, not liking that the boy had lied to her so easily again. “I’m not going to pry, but you know you can tell me anything, right? I care about you.” She didn’t have to say it loudly, but Felix could almost hear the words on her tongue. I’m like your second mother. 

Felix let out a sigh as he could feel his shoulders falling, eyes on the plate in front of him, hands shaking and knees jumping up and down because of his nerves. “I don’t know what happened.” His voice trembled and Jisoo almost wanted to tell him to stop, that he didn’t have to explain himself. She felt bad that her nephew seemed to be retreating into the shell he was once in, when he arrived, fragile and frightened, exhaustion behind his once sparkling eyes, the stars that once spilled over his cheeks, dull, having lost their shimmering hints of gold and bronze. “Minho just ran and I ran after him, and then there was this boy and he was just petting him, and Minho let him.” He didn’t tell his aunt that the boy had taken his breath away with a single smile, that he had been the most beautiful witch he had ever seen, that for a few moments, Felix had welcomed his magic in, letting his guard down, before he remembered the dark laughter and hands on him. 

The aunt seemed to be interested in the piece of information, looking at the cat, who was looking right back at her, eyes shinning a brilliant yellow, almost gold in the right lighting. “Huh? Minho let some stranger pet him?” She sounded almost understanding, curious about what had happened, but not surprised whatsoever. Felix could only nod his head as he watched his aunt and familiar staring each other down, a part of him almost believing that they were having a silent conversation about something. 

“He also looked like he was enjoying it too, like he knew him.” The cat turned his head to the side, watching the boy as Felix started scratching his ear again. “But you don’t, do you?” He was met with a furry back head being tilted to the side a bit, chuckling softly and he shook his own head. He was being silly once again, thinking that Minho could understand every single word he had told him. “That still doesn’t explain why you looked so defeated? Like you gave up.” She didn’t have to say again, for the boy to hear it. His shoulders tensed up again, Minho nudging his hand a bit as he stopped petting his fur. “He tried to calm me down and I remembered.” Jisoo looked at the boy with heaviness in her heart, eyebrows scrunching up and lips twisting into a worried frown. “You know that you are safe here.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, a promise Jisoo was sure to keep, and Felix could feel warmth filling him up again. He had such a loving family, he had to keep trying, if not for himself, then for them. 

The second time Minho ran out of the flower shop, Felix didn’t notice until an hour later, being occupied with crushing dried valerians and yellow docks. His aunt had some urgent business to attend, and the boy was left to prepare the herbs for the potions and medicine they sold in the shop, at least to the right people, who knew just how to ask for them. 

When he noticed that he was all alone in the shop he knew that it was too late. Minho had managed to slip out somehow, making the boy panic for a few seconds, head spinning and vision blurry. He could still feel a weak trace of his familiar’s magic, but without him by his side, his limbs felt heavier, skin tingling almost painfully. His feet were heavy as he forced himself to change into more comfortable shoes, silently apologizing to Jisoo as he locked the doors after himself. While he knew that Minho could easily find his way back home, his body shut down almost completely, the only thought running through his brains - find him. Not for Minho’s safety, and Felix felt horrified whenever he realized that, but for his own selfish needs, because he needed his familiar by his side to function. 

His cheeks burned sightly as rays of sun licked at his skin, calling for his magic, the boy could feel his shoulders relaxing as wind messed his hair up. Felix’s fingers twitched when the trace of Minho’s magic became almost unnoticeable, his eyes darting to the side as two powerful spikes of magic could be felt to his right, a little bit further away. 

His brains shut down as his legs carried him to the sources of the magic. 

Felix almost let out an inaudible gasp, it was the beautiful water witch again. Eyes as inviting as they were before, lips pulled into a charming smile, long and strong limbs giving him a somewhat intimidating aura. He had to force himself to stop staring at him, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he swore he could almost recognize the second source of magic. It was more fiery, almost reaching out to lick at him, as if it recognized him too. And Felix’s own magic tried to reach out too, the boy frozen in place as he could only watch the second witch. 

He was beautiful. Just a little bit taller than him, lips curled into a breathtaking smile and pools of liquid gold for eyes, features soft and gentle. He reminded Felix of warm august evenings in Sydney, sand between his fingers, carefree and full of life, shaking the water out of his hair, the smell of a bonfire tickling his nose. The witch’s magic felt like home to Felix and it frightened him, eyes wide and lips parted in shock and he could feel his insides twisting, a bile rising. 

Nothing could stop him from doubling over as he emptied his stomach onto the side-walk, people who were walking, now whispering as they stared at him. Felix’s cheeks burned in embarrassment as he gagged again, eyes stinging from the strain and stomach muscles tightening. He could feel the witch with the homely magic near him now, could have seen him crouching down, if he would have lifted his head up. But everything felt unreal, the pavement under him felt like it burned the skin of his palms, his knees digging into the hard surface, lips trembling as he tried to not think about the vile taste in his mouth. 

A now recognizable numbness surrounded him, realizing that it was the water witch calming him down again, numbing his senses. Felix could almost feel the upcoming panic attack, only his senses being dulled down helping him. 

The witch let out a soft and almost pitiful sounding whisper of his familiar’s name, tender fingers stroking his hair, the home like magic entering his veins. Felix did not have enough will power to fight against the witch as he was moved to sit on one of the benches, staring down at his own hands that were now shaking. “Please calm down.” He wanted to turn his head to the side, the voice sounding so warm, almost like he had heard the witch before. Magic ran through his veins, the water witch’s calming one and the other’s fiery, homely one mixing up with Felix’s own magic, making him shiver as a reaction. The boy felt automatically warm, soaking in the warmth of the other two witches, and for a few moments his body relaxed completely. 

But his eyes snapped open again, not even realizing that he had closed them at one point. He could taste the sourness on his tongue, jumping on shaky legs, a hand stopping him, wrapped around his thin wrist. “Please don’t run.” It was the water witch. Felix could recognize his voice easily, bright and calming, with a hint of worry, almost unnoticeable, but still there. “Did you see a black cat?” The witch could only look in confusion as he saw the other two share a knowing look, having a silent conversation. “A cat?” Felix had to convince himself that they were not playing dumb with him, his eyebrows scrunching up. “Yes? The one you pet the other time?” The water witch’s eyes light up even more if that was possible, shimmering with warmth. “You remembered me?” 

“We didn’t see a cat.” Even now the voice of the new witch felt familiar, his body reacting, heart skipping a beat. He swore he had seen those golden eyes before, had felt that gaze on him, warmth filling him up, skin tingling pleasantly. He almost wanted to ask him for his name, but Felix shook his head, pushing the magic of the other two out of his system. “I have to go.” Without any second thoughts, ignoring the loud Wait, Felix turned around and bolted down the busy streets, back to the flower shop. 

His eyes were clenched shut tightly as he pressed himself against one of the walls inside the shop, crouched down and holding onto his knees tightly. He swore that he could still feel the magic of the two witches, freaking him out even more, stomach turning and bottom lip quivering. He felt dizzy as he tried to stand, legs trembling and weak, barely managing to keep himself up as he stumbled through the shop, sunflowers turning their heads as he passed them, swaying gently. 

Felix curled his legs up as he sat on the ground in the kitchen, right by the stove, hugging his knees tightly to his chest, eyes jumping all around the room, listening to every single sound that reached him, flinching and trying to cover his ears up as he could still hear the wicked whispers. So pretty. So pure. Naive. The boy almost snapped at himself, at the whispered memory, trying to bury it back into the deepest part of his brains. 

His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, tasting the bitterness of his fear, fingers clawing at his ears, dragging down, only to wrap around his neck. Felix let out a loud gasp for air as his own fingers tightened around him, eyes once again darting around the room until they settled up and on the light blue ceiling. His pulse quickened and he tried to count it, gave up after twenty one, nails digging into his skin almost painfully, surely leaving red marks after themselves. His legs were now splayed out in front of him, useless as he trembled, succumbing to his thoughts and memories, hands working on autopilot. 

The witch’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, fingers still wrapped around his neck tightly as his senses dulled over again, a small, warm and wet nose nudging against his elbow, another set of hands wrapping around his, ripping his fingers away from his throat. 

His body could only shut down as foreign magic waved through him, washed over him and his senses. A calming ocean lulled him into a dreamless slumber, arms now limp, a furry tail wrapped around his wrist to check his pulse, golden feline eyes clouded with worry focused only on him. A strong pair of arms lifted his lifeless body up, plump lips pulled into a heartbreaking frown as the witch realised just how light the boy actually was, how fragile and small he felt against him. 

The black cat could only run up the stairs, looking behind himself to make sure that he was followed, tail twitching anxiously as Felix was now placed on his bed, the tall witch running his thumb over his freckled cheek. Minho let out a short hiss, making the other chuckle as a response. “No one’s taking your witch away from you, kitten.” Minho let out another hiss, this time it sounded rather annoyed, almost like he was scolding the witch. 

“Everyone missed you.” The cat nudged his head against a passed out Felix’s neck as he curled up against him, eyes shining a brilliant gold. The boy shivered as a wet nose pressed into his flesh, Minho turning to watch the tall witch now. “Just a little bit longer.” The sentence sounded almost like a purr, ears twitching and whiskers ticking the sleeping boy. “How much longer?” A silence followed afterwards, a breeze passing through the open window. “As long as it takes, Hyunjin.”

Fingers scratched against the black ears of the cat, making him purr at the affection. The tall witch pressed his lips to his fur covered forehead, silently chanting a cleansing spell over the small house. “Chan hyung missed you so much. We all did.” Minho didn’t have enough time, the witch turning around and leaving the room, making sure to use a silent charm to lock the doors of the house after himself. 

Hyunjin looked back at the house, at the window of Felix’s room, chest tightening painfully as longing filled him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new characters introduced yet, but they'll be here!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like this story, I'll be tagging as I'll go. I'll also include trigger warnings if there will be any more triggering scenes too! Also english is not my first language and all that


End file.
